marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Overtime (video game)
Overtime is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game. It assigns players into two teams of six, with each player selecting from a roster of over 20 characters. It's placed during Year 7 in the Fusion Universe after the events of Identity War. Characters The characters are divided for classes known as: Damage * Deadeye * Edward Fury * Firebird * Froggy * Hattracto * Hawkarrow * Lunar Kid * Madame Lane * Mystiform * Negative Silk * Power Psycho * Quasimodox * Strokepool * Thanoseid * Vesper Aruna * Wraith Tank * Creebeast * Gea * HAMMOND * Iron Gateway * Junk * Mr. Steel * Razorman Support * Angelman * Archeress * Elastiko * Illuminatos * Lady S * Young Bat Minor and Other Characters * Anubis (statue) * Arella Maximoff (poster) * Black Tiger (poster) * Bronzeminds (corps and posters) * Dark Patriot (Info only) * DES Walker (hologram) * Director Cosmos * Disease (Info only) * Doctor X (Info only) * Dr. Night (Info only) * Dwarf Drones * Hescatew the Bird * Killereye (poster) * Lash Trask (Info only) * Mediful (videogame only) * Mizzel the Duck (statue) * Nari Dhawan (Negative Silk's mother) (mentioned) * Rameses (mentioned) * Sentihunts (Info only) * SKETBIE * Unknown ROVER * Werner von Inkus (Victor von Inkus' father) (corpse only) * Virgil * Vuncord (signature only) Locations Assault * Hanamura (Japan) * Europa (Jupiter) * Rameses' Temple (Egypt) * Telistocc-Chitan Facility (Russia) Escort * Marco Maltese * Zenosha * Venice (Italy) * PROTECT Mojave Base (USA) * Tierra del Fuego's JLA Base (Chile) Control * Seoul (South Korea) * Island of Amania * Shanghai (China) * Parbat-K'un * Martian Oasis (Sahara Desert) Hybrid * Latkovia * Los Angeles (USA) * London (UK) * Wakabana Arena * First Super Attilan (Thailand) * Black Forest (Forest) * San Toledo (Spain) * Antarctica * Necropolis (Egypt) * Temple of Assassins * ELA Castle (France) Mentioned * Berlin (script only) * Egypt (poster) * Japan (poster) * Marcov City (script only) * New Gotham (Info only) * Russia (poster) * United Kingdom (poster) Skins * Age of Watchers (Watchmen/Age of Apocalypse) * Ancient Gods * Cyber Runner * Explorers * House of Man (For the Man Who Has Everything.../House of M) * Injustice Initiative (Injustice League/50-State Initiative) ** For Deadeye, Froggy, Hattracto, Junk, Mystiform, Power Psycho, Strokepool, Thanoseid, Wraith, Gea, HAMMOND, Iron Gateway, Razorman and Lady S. * JLA ** For Hawkarrow, Edward Fury, Firebird, Lunar Kid, Negative Silk, Quasimodox, Vesper Aruna, Angelman, Archeress, Creebeast, Mr. Steel, Elastiko, Illuminatos and Young Bat. * Mexican Pre-Colombian Cultures * Oilpunk * Secret Paradox (Flashpoint Paradox/Secret Wars) * Unmasked * X-Patrol DLC * ''Challenge Foundation'''' (Challengers of the Unknown/Future Foundation)'' ** Skins * ''Red Sun'''' (Superman: Red Son/Marvel 1602)'' ** Skins * ''Age of Ultras'''' (/Age of Ultron)'' ** Skins ** Campaign level * Fusion Zombie (Arkham Asylum/Marvel Zombie) ** Skins ** Campaign level * ''Tribulation'' ** Skins for Lady S, Hattracto, Strokepool and Deadeye ** Campaign level * ''Winter Age'' ** Skins Category:Fusion Universe Category:Video Games Category:Created by Rapid-Man